Saved My Life
by plumpminniekins
Summary: Kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang mencoba menyelamatkan perusahaan sang ayah, dengan suatu pilihan. KyuMin/GS


**Saved My Life**

Cast : KyuMin, Minho  
Other : KangTeuk, Siwon

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : GS, dan mungkin Gaje, sedikit typo (maybe)

Enjoyed The Stories^^

* * *

**All Author POV**

Kedua mata kelinci itu menatap seorang namja yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang rawatnya. Mungkin,lebih tepatnya koma. Ya, namja itu mengalami kondisi seperti ini akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Yeoja cantik bermata kelinci itu terus menatap sang kekasih dengan kedua matanya yang sembab dan memerah, karena menangis sepanjang malam tadi. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menggenggam tangan namjachingu'nya erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

" Oppa.. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? " tanya yeoja tersebut dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak. Dan tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari namja itu. Yang terdengar, hanyalah sebuah deruan nafas teratur, dari sang kekasih.

" Kuharap kau baik oppa. " ucapnya pelan kemudian mengusap wajah tampan itu lembut.

" Oppa, kapan kau akan bangun ? Kumohon bangunlah, jebal. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berada disisiku. Apa kau tahu ? Semuanya menjadi rumit oppa. " ujar yeoja tersebut dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

" Semenjak hari itu oppa. Hari dimana perusahaan appa mengalami krisis berat, semuanya menjadi semakin sulit. "

Yeoja itu berhenti mengelus wajah pujaan hatinya, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Choi Siwon, dia datang tiga hari setelah perusahaan appa dinyatakan bangkrut. Dia bilang, dia bersedia menjadi mitra bisnis appa. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Dan kau tahu apa syaratnya oppa ? " racau yeoja tersebut lagi.

Kali ini, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, mengalir keluar membasahi kedua pipi chubby'nya. " Dia.. memintaku.. hiks.. untuk menikah dengan.. hiks.. Mi-Minho.. anaknya. " lanjutnya ditengah isak tangis.

" Oppa, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? Hiks.. Aku.. tak mungkin menerimanya.. hiks hiks.. karena aku.. mencintaimu. Oppa, aku tak ingin mengkhianatimu.. Hiks.. jebal irreona.. Bantu aku oppa.. hiks.. " ucapnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

_**Flashback on..**_

Kangin menatap tajam dua namja yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Leeteuk, hanya bisa mengusap bahu'nya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya agar tak terbawa emosi.

" Apa yang kau katakan tuan Choi ? Kau tahu, jika ucapan'mu itu tidaklah lucu. Jangan jadikan hal ini sebagai mainanmu. " ujar Kangin sinis.

Mendengar itu, Tuan Choi, atau mungkin yang dikenal publik sebagai Choi Siwon, terkekeh pelan. " Aku tak menganggap ini sebagai mainan tuan Lee. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan hal ini dengan matang. Kau tahu kan, aku tak mungkin menjadi mitra sebuah perusahaan dengan asal tunjuk ? Dan kali ini, aku akan mengajukan diriku untuk mengajukan diri sebagai mitra dalam pekerjaan. "

" Tapi tidak dengan menyeret Sungmin dalam masalah ini tuan Choi ! Kau pikir aku tak tahu, jika ini semua hanya akal bulus'mu agar Sungmin bisa menjadi istri dari anak'mu ?! " bentak Kangin marah.

Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi orang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

" Haha.. Tuan Lee, kau bisa memikirkannya bukan ? Jika kau menerima tawaranku, aku yakin perusahaanmu akan kembali berkembang pesat. Dan bahkan mungkin lebih maju. Lagipula, anakku mencintai anak'mu tuan Lee. Dia pasti akan membahagiakan anak'mu. " jelas tuan Choi penuh keyakinan.

Terlihat Kangin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. " Kau.. " geramnya.

" Appa, tenanglah dulu. " bisik Sungmin menenangkan ayah'nya.

" Mana mungkin appa bisa tenang Minnie-ah..! Dia memakai rencana ini hanya untuk menjadikanmu sebagai menantunya..! Bukankah picik sekali pikirannya itu ?! Appa tak akan mungkin membiarkan ini, karena appa tahu kau tak menginginkannya Minnie..! Dan lagi, kau sudah punya Kyuhyun. " jelas Kangin kesal.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Entahlah dia harus berbuat apa sekarang ini.

" Ah, apa yang kau maksud adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu ? Seorang anak yang bahkan tidak mempunyai orang tua sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Apa yang kalian harapkan dari seorang namja yang sekarang sedang tertidur di Rumah Sakit ? Bahkan dia tidak bisa apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidup keluarga kekasihnya. " ujar tuan Choi remeh.

" Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada kau dan anakmu itu Tuan Choi ! Bahkan mereka saling mencintai ! " teriak Kangin seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

" Appa.. "

" Yeobo.. "

Sungmin dan Leeteuk ikut berdiri dan menenangkan namja yang mereka sayangi itu.

Melihat itu, tuan Choi menyeringai dan berdiri dari tempatnya. " Dan juga setidaknya, jika Sungmin menikah dengan anakku, keluargamu akan selamat. Pertimbangkan kembali tawaranku tuan Lee dan.. Sungmin. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Kajja Minho-ah.. " pamit tuan Choi.

Minho –sang anak yang tadi hanya duduk diam- , berdiri dan mengikuti appa'nya pulang, setelah sebelumnya dia membungkuk pada keluarga Lee.

_**Flashback off**_

Drrt.. Drrt..

Sungmin segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas pink miliknya. Matanya menangkap satu nama pengirim pesan yang tertera di ponselnya. Dengan ragu, dibukanya pesan tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

_**From : Choi Minho**_

_**Messages :**_

_**Annyeong Minnie-ah..**_

_**Bagaimana ? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya ?**_

_**Kuharap kau mau menerima tawaran itu Minnie.**_

_**Karena bagaimana'pun juga, hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarga'mu.**_

Sungmin menghela nafas dibuatnya. Kedua matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

" Oppa, aku pamit pulang dulu, ne. Besok aku janji akan kemari lagi. Annyeong.. " pamit Sungmin lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut dan melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Pasalnya, sudah lima belas menit mereka duduk di ruang keluarga hanya untuk menunggu Sungmin mulai pembicaraan. Tapi yang ada, sedari tadi Sungmin malah terdiam dan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

" Chagi-ah.. ada apa sebenarnya ? " tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap sang eomma sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Eomma, appa, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian. " jawabnya pelan.

Kangin dan Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. " Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Minnie-ah ? " kali ini sang appa bertanya.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas pelan, lalu menutup kedua matanya sejenak.

' Semoga ini memang keputusan yag terbaik. ' batinnya, dan kembali membuka mata.

" Tentang tawaran Choi ahjussi waktu itu. " ucapnya. "- aku menerimanya appa, eomma. " lanjutnya. Ada sedikit nada keterpaksaan dalam perkataannya.

" Mwo ?! " tanya Kangin tak percaya. Disamping'nya, Leeteuk hanya bisa diam. Cukup terkejut atas ucapan anak semata wayang mereka tadi.

" Jangan bercanda Minnie. Ini tidak lucu. " ucap Kangin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. " Appa, eomma, aku serius. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. "

" Tapi.. kenapa ? Kau tak seharusnya mengambil jalan itu Minnie-ah. Eomma dan appa akan sekuat tenaga untuk menangani'nya. Jadi kau tenang saja. " ujar Leeteuk berusaha membuat Sungmin merubah keputusannya.

" Ahni eomma. Aku akan tetap mengambil keputusan ini. Aku adalah anak satu-satunya appa dan eomma. Selama ini, aku belum pernah berbuat sesuatu pada kalian. Jadi, biarkan aku menjalani tugasku untuk membantu appa dan eomma. "

" Tapi Minnie, kami tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kami menyayangi'mu. Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun ? Appa tak ingin hubungan kalian rusak hanya karena hal ini. " jelas Kangin dengan tatapan sendunya.

Sungmin tersenyum. " Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja appa. Aku.. aku yang akan meminta izin pada Kyu oppa. Jadi, kumohon pada appa dan eomma. Aku tahu ini sangat berat. Tapi kupikir.. memang ini jalan satu-satunya agar perusahaan appa terselamatkan. " pinta Sungmin.

Kangin menggeleng pelan. " Jika memang appa harus kehilangan perusahaan, itu tidak apa-apa Minnie-ah. Asal kita bisa hidup bahagia. "

" Appa, eomma, jebal. Biarkan aku membantu kalian.. hiks.. " pinta Sungmin –lagi- disela isak tangis.

Kangin dan Leeteuk berpandangan sejenak. Jika sudah seperti ini, mau diapakan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memasukki ruang bernuansa putih itu perlahan, lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih belum juga membuka kedua matanya. Ditariknya kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Dia sangat rindu pada kekasihnya ini setelah lima hari tak bertemu. Itu semua dilakukannya agar keluarga Choi tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Kyuhyun. Seperti sekarang ini, Sungmin pergi diam-diam. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menggenggam erat tangan pucat sang kekasih. Kedua matanya yang semula tampak bening, kini mulai memerah menahan tangis.

" Oppa.. " lirihnya. Setetes air mata terlihat jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Dia menunduk dan berusaha meredam isakkannya. Tapi sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia. Karena pada akhirnya, satu isakkan'pun keluar dari bibir plump'nya.

" Hiks.. oppa.. mianhae.. hiks.. a-aku bukan yeoja yang baik untukmu.. hiks.. " ucapnya disela isak tangis.

" Oppa.. hiks.. setelah ini.. hiks.. kau boleh menghukumku.. kau boleh.. hiks.. membenciku.. tapi, asal kau tahu oppa.. hiks hiks.. saranghae.. jeonmal.. saranghae.. hiks.. " ujarnya.

Matanya menatap Kyuhyun lembut, meskipun pandangannya terlihat mengabur karena terhalang oleh air mata.

" Minggu depan.. a-aku akan menikah dengannya. Hiks.. aku akan.. menikah dengan.. Mi-Minho.. hiks.. mianhae oppa, jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.. " lanjutnya.

Rasa marah, kecewa, sedih dan menyesal bercmpur menjadi satu. Jika bisa dibilang, sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi mengingat hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa membantu kedua orang tua'nya menyelamatkan perusahaan, ia harus bisa mengambil satu keputusan.

BRAK !

Sungmin terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar rawat itu dengan kasar. Ia'pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Minho yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan amarahnya.

" Mi-Minho-ah.. " panggil Sungmin terbata.

Sedikit perasaan takut mulai menjalar dihatinya saat Minho mulai melangkah masuk, diikuti dengan dua orang namja berbadan tegap dibelakangnya.

" Lee Sungmin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Minho tajam.

Sungmin terdiam tanpa menatap Minho.

" Jawab Lee Sungmin ! " bentak Minho.

" Aku menjenguknya, kau puas ?! Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak ditempat ini ? Ini Rumah Sakit. " jawab Sungmin dengan nada melunak diakhir kalimatnya.

Minho mendecih kesal. " Untuk apa kau menjenguknya ? Kau tahu ? Harusnya kau diam dirumah'mu untuk mempersiapkan diri agar pernikahan kita lancar ! " jelas Minho.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap kedua mata Minho dengan penuh kebencian.

" Untuk apa kau bilang ? Tentu saja ini sudah menjadi salah satu kewajiban'ku sebagai kekasihnya ! Dan lagi, ini bukan pernikahan kita, tapi hanya pernikahanmu ! Aku tak menginginkan semua ini. Aku tak mencintaimu. Aku mau menikah denganmu hanya karena ingin membantu orang tua'ku. Kau dengar itu Choi Minho-ssi yang terhormat ? " jelas Sungmin sinis.

" Kau.. " Minho mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. " Kalian berdua, bawa dia pulang ! Aku ingin saat diacara pernikahan nanti, dia tidak kelelahan. " titah Minho pada dua anak buahnya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. " Andwae ! Shireo ! Lepaskan aku ! " ucap Sungmin memberontak.

" Oppa, Kyuhyun oppa..! Ya ! Lepaskan aku ! " teriaknya saat tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun terlepas karena dirinya yang ditarik paksa.

" Bawa dia ke mobil. " perintah Minho lagi, dan hanya dijawab anggukkan oleh kedua anak buah'nya.

" Andwae Minho-ah. Jebal. Ya ! Lepaskan aku ! Kyuhyun oppa ! " teriaknya.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Minho masih saja berdiri ditempatnya sambil menyeringai dan menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kau lihat itu ? Bahkan, Sungmin saja memilihku. Kasihan sekali hidupmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. " ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar. Tanpa menyadari, sebuah pergerakkan kecil dari jari tangan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gereja ditengah kota Seoul itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa tamu undangan. Semuanya terlihat elegan dengan balutan baju yang mereka kenakan. Terlihat juga Choi Siwon –ayah dari Choi Minho- sedang asik bercengkrama dengan para kolega-kolega bisnisnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin, mereka kini sedang berada disebuah ruangan dalam gereja tersebut, bersama dengan Sungmin.

" Minnie-ah, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini ? " tanya Leeteuk seraya mengusap kedua bhau Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menatap sang eomma dan tersenyum. " Asal semuanya kembali seperti semula, aku akan yakin eomma. " jawabnya.

Kangin yang melihat itu, berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk anaknya erat. " Maafkan kami Minnie-ah. Karena kami, kau rela berbuat seperti ini. " ucap Kangin menyesal.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa telah gagal melindungi anaknya.

" Appa, gwaenchana. Jinjja gwaenchana. " balas Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung ayahnya.

Kangin melepas pelukkannya, dan menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Tapi apalah artinya kecantikkan itu, jika yang ada Sungmin harus sakit seperti ini. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya, hanya karena keterpaksaan.

" Minnie-ah, eomma berharap dia dapat menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia. " kini giliran Leeteuk yang memeluknya erat.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. " Ne eomma. " jawab Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Shin ahjussi, apa semuanya sudah siap ? " tanya seorang namja tampan seraya membenarkan dasi yang melekat pada kemeja putihnya.

" Ne tuan muda. Semua sudah siap. " jawab seorang lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggi Shin ahjussi olehnya tadi sambil menyerahkan jas putih padanya.

" Gomawo ahjussi. " ucapnya sembari mengambil jas itu kemudian memakainya. " Ah ya, acaranya dimulai jam berapa ? " tanyanya.

Shin ahjussi melihat jam tangan yang terpasang ditangan kirinya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap sang tuan muda. " Acara dimulai jam delapan tuan muda. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk pergi kesana. "

" Jinjja ? Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ahjussi. Ahjussi nanti bisa menyusul dengan Park ahjussi saja, ne ? Annyeong ahjussi. " pamitnya lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari mension miliknya.

Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir ahjussi tersebut. " Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. " gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon menatap gusar jam tangan yang melekat ditangan kirinya. Tak lama, seorang berjas hitam datang menhampirinya, lalu membungkuk sedikit.

" Tuan, tuan muda Minho sudah datang. " ucap seorang anak buahnya.

Mendengar itu Siwon menarik nafas lega. Ia pikir, Minho tak akan datang. " Ya sudah, suruh dia bersiap-siap. Pemberkatan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. " titahnya.

" Baik tuan. " jawab namja berbadan tegap itu, kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap tajam pada seorang namja yang menggunakan jas putih khas mempelai pria dihadapannya. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci namja ini. Namja sombong nan angkuh yang telah merusak kehidupan indahnya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Senyum terus saja trcipta diwajahnya yang mungkin bagi orang semakin menambah nilai ketampanannya. Tapi bagi Sungmin, itu hanya senyum yang paling menjijikkan untuknya.

Plak.

Sungmin menepis kasar tangan namja itu, saat namja tersebut ingin menyentuh wajahnya.

" Jangan pernah menyetuhku sedikit'pun Choi Minho-ssi. " ucapnya dingin.

Minho, namja itu menatap kesal Sungmin. " Aku berhak menyentuh'mu karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri'ku Sungmin. "

" Cih ! Siap bilang kau berhak menyentuhku ? Apa dalam perjanjian itu terucap bahwa kau seenaknya menyentuh'ku nanti jika aku sudah menjadi istrimu ? Tidak ada bukan ? Lagipula jika ada'pun, jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku. Karena aku tak sudi untuk kau sentuh. Dan satu hal lagi, yang berhak menyentuh'ku hanya orang kucintai. Kau paham ? " jelas Sungmin yang semakin membuat kekesalan Minho bertambah.

" Kau- "

" Tuan muda, anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan besar. " ucap seorang anak buah Minho memtong perkataan sang tuan muda.

" Geurae, aku akan kesana. Dan kau Lee Sungmin, bersiaplah. " ucapnya, lalu berjalan menuju anak buahnya dan melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, suara riuh tepuk tangan menyambut sang pengantin wanita yang sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke altar, didampingi oleh sang ayah. Minho yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu diatas altar, tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang hanya diabalas datar oleh sang yeoja.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Minho, Kangin menyerahkan Sungmin dengan sedikit tak rela.

" Minho, tolong bahagiakanlah Sungmin. Karena dia, adalah permataku yang paling berharga. " pesannya.

Minho mengangguk pelan. " Ye aboji. " balasnya.

Ya, bagaimana'pun juga, Minho harus mulai memanggil Kangin dengan sebutan itu. Karena sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi menantunya.

Kangin tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu menuju tempat duduk yang telah disiapkan oleh'nya, tepat disamping Leeteuk.

" Baiklah, sebelum pemberkatan pernikahan ini dimulai, saya ingin bertanya pada saudara sekalian, apakah ada diantara saudara yang keberatan berlangsungnya pernikahan ini ? Jika ada, tolong tunjuk tangan dan berdiri. " ucap sang pak Pendeta seraya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tamu undangan.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya berharap ada salah seorang diantar mereka yang berdiri dari tempatnya. Tapi sepertinya, harapan itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Karena pada akhirnya, tak ada satu'pun orang yang berdiri.

" Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang merasa keberatan, kita akan mulai pemberkatan. " lanjut Pendeta tersebut dan beralih kepada sepasang mempelai dihadapannya.

" Untuk mempelai pria dan wanita, apakah kalian siap ? " tanya pendeta itu.

" Ya, saya siap. " jawab Minho mantap.

" Ya, saya siap. " jawab Sungmin setelah menghela nafas berat.

" Baik, sekarang kita akan mengikrarkan janji suci mempelai. Untuk saudara Choi Minho, apakah anda bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istri anda, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, dan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian ? " tanya Pendeta tersebut pada Minho.

" Ya, saya bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istri saya. Baik itu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit, dan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kami. " jawab Minho lantang.

Pendeta itu kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin. " Untuk saudari Lee Sungmin, apakah anda bersedia menerima Choi Minho sebagai suami anda, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, dan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian ? "

Sungmin terdiam. Lidahnya terasa sangat berat untuk menjawabnya. Sedangkan sang pendeta menatapnya bingung.

" Saya akan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Untuk saudari Lee Sungmin, apakah anda bersedia menerima Choi Minho sebagai suami anda, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, dan mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian ? " tanya Pendeta itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya pelan. ' Oppa mianhae.. Saranghae.. ' batinnya tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Dibukanya kembali kedua matanya dan menatap sang pendeta. " A- "

" Hentikan pernikahan ini ! " teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu gereja yang memotong ucapan Sungmin.

Seluruh tamu undangan dan juga kedua mempelai beserta sang pendeta itu menatap tiga namja dengan seragam polisi berjalan masuk.

" Joesonghamnida jika saya mengganggu acara ini. Tapi, kami membawa surat perintah dari kepolisian untuk menahan Choi Minho sebagai tersengka atas percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. " jelas polisi tersebut setelah bersiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin dan Minho. Ucapan salah satu polisi itu tentu saja membuat seluruh orang berjengit kaget.

Sungmin yang terkejut segera menatap Minho tak percaya. " Minho-ssi, bisakah kau jelaskan ini semua ? " tanya Sungmin pelan.

" S-Sungmin-ah.. ini semua tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berbuat hal seperti itu. Dan kau pak polisi, jangan membuat suatu kebohongan hanya untuk mencari sensasi. " elak Minho. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya.

" Apa anda pikir dengan mengacaukan pernikahan sang anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal itu untuk mencari sensasi ? Saya tidak main-main tuan Choi Minho. Dan kau bisa melihat surat penangkapan ini. Atau kau ingin kupanggilkan saksi ? Dia adalah korban dari tindakkan kejahatanmu itu. " jelas polisi itu.

" Kau pikir aku akan tertipu ? Silahkan saja kau panggil saksi atau korban yang kau maksud itu. " tantang Minho.

" Baik, tunggu sebentar. Anak buah saya akan memanggilnya. Tuan Kim, tolong panggilkan dia. " titahnya pada seorang anak buah yang berdiri disampingnya.

Anak buah itu mengangguk dan bergegas keluar. Dan tak lama, kedua mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya melihat seorang polisi itu masuk bersama dengan seorang namja tampan berjas putih, yang mendekat kearahnya.

" O-oppa.. Kyuhyun oppa. " gumam Sungmin menyebut nama namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. Yang membuatnya semakin tampan, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, juga kepalanya yang masih dililiti perban.

" Annyeong Minho-ssi. " sapanya.

Minho menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. " Ba-bagaimana bisa kau… "

" Terkejut aku berada disini ? Berdiri dihadapanmu ? Menghentikan acara pernikahan sepihak ini ? Mungkin jawabannya adalah, salahkan dirimu yang waktu itu membuat kekasihku berteriak kencang memanggil namaku. Ah, tapi untukku, itu suatu hal yang harus kusyukuri. Karena bagaimana'pun juga, karena perbuatanmu itu, aku sadar dari koma. " jelasnya.

" K-kau.. apa yang kau perbuat ini ? Mem'fitnahku dengan cara melakukan percobaan pembunuhan untuk mengambil Sungmin dariku ? " tanya Minho dengan nada tajam.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, " Mengambil Sungmin darimu ? Bukankah itu sehrusnya kata-kata yang kutujukan untukmu ? Sungmin itu kekasihku. Dan kau berusaha merebutnya dengan perbuatan yang sungguh diluar dugaan. " jawab Kyuhyun sengit.

" Cih ! Apa buktinya jika aku yang melakukan itu ? " tanya Minho.

" Kau ingin bukti ? Baiklah. " ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya. " Milikmu bukan ? " tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan itu kehadapan Minho.

" I-itu.. bukan punyaku ! " elak Minho terbata.

" Menyangkal,eoh ? Kau pikir aku tak tahu, jika sapu tangan berinisial C.M ini dibuat oleh perancang kelas dunia, dan hanya dimilikki oleh'mu ? Lain kali, jika ingin memotong tali rem mobil seseorang, periksalah kembali keadaan. Sepertinya aku harus banyak berterima kasih pada Jung ahjussin karena telah menemukannya. " jelas Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek.

" Kau.. " geram Minho.

" Masih kurang buktinya ? Jika kurang, kau harus pergi bersama ketiga polisi ini dulu, baru mereka akan menjelaskannya disana. Lengkap dengan gambar dari CCTV. Kalau begitu, tuan Kim, segera bawa dia. " titah Kyuhyun lembut, setelah membuat Minho mati kutu dibuatnya.

" Baik tuan Cho. " balas polisi tersebut.

Tuan Cho ? Hei, siapa yang tak tahu Cho Kyuhyun. Dia merupakan pewaris tunggal C Coorporation. Perusahaan periklanan terbesar dibeberapa belahan Asia.

Minho memberontak saat kedua polisi menyeret paksa dirinya keluar dari dalam gereja tersebut. Sedangkan sanga ayah, Choi Siwon, hanya bisa diam dan menahan malunya lalu pergi keluar.

" Oppa.. " panggil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tapi kini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan.

" Ne, Min. Aku kembali. Bogoshipeo, nan jeongmal bogoshipeoyo.. " ujar Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Sungmin membalasnya lembut. " Hiks.. nado oppa. Hiks.. "

Puk.

Satu tepukkan mendarat dipundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Kami senang kau kembali Kyu. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan permata kami. " ujar Kangin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. " Gwaenchana ahjussi. Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban'ku. " jawabnya.

" Maaf, tapi bagaimana dengan acara pemberkatannya ? " tanya sang pak Pendeta menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

Kangin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Leeteuk. " Kyu-ah.. kami serakan Sungmin padamu. Bahagiakanlah dia. " ucap Leeteuk.

" Ne, ahjumma. " balas Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin.

Kangin dan Leeteuk kembali ketempat duduk mereka semula. Dan sang pak pendeta'pun kembali mengulang acaranya. Tapi, dengan pengantin pria yang berbeda. Janji suci sepasang mempelai itu berakhir dengan ciuman manis dari keduanya.

" Saranghae Cho Sungmin. " ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu.

" Na-nado oppa. " balasnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli kemudian kembali memeluknya. Menghiraukan para tamu yang bertepuk tangan kegirangan melihatnya.

**Enam tahun kemudian..**

" Ya ! Cho Min Hyun ! Kau mau kemana ? " teriak seorang namja tampan berkacamata saat melihat anaknya berlari menuju sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir taman. Namja yang sedari tadi duduk dibangku taman itu segera berlari menghampiri sang anak yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan kedai es krim.

" Appa.. Hyunnie ingin es klim itu.. " ucap sang anak yang masih berusia lima tahun tersebut sambil menarik-narik celana panjang hitam sang ayah.

Sang ayah –Kyuhyun- berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak perempuannya. "Hyunnie mau es krim itu ? " tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby sang anak yang menurun dari eomma'nya –Sungmin- .

Min Hyun mengangguk senang sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Tingkah sang anak dengan eomma'nya tak jauh beda. Sama-sama semangat jika sudah menyangkut es krim.

" Geurae, appa akan belikan. Hyunnie tunggu sebentar, ne ? " ucapnya lalu kembali berdiri dan memesan satu cup es krim cokelat berukuran besar untuk anaknya.

" Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Cho Min Hyun ! " teriak seorang yeoja sambil berkacak pinggang dibelakang mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Min Hyun menoleh bersamaan, menatap Sungmin yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

" Eomma…! " teriak Min Hyun senang dan berlari menuju Sungmin.

Sungmin berjongkok lalu dengan sigap menggendong bocah kecil nan manis itu. " Eomma pikir kau dan appa meninggalkan eomma sendiri disini. Ternyata kalian membeli es krim. " ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas hidung anaknya.

" Ahni eomma. Mana mungkin aku dan appa meninggalkan eomma ? Kami hanya membeli es klim. " jawab Min Hyun polos.

" Hyunnie, ini es krim'nya. Ingat, makannya pelan-pelan. " ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan es krim itu pada Min Hyun.

" Kau sudah datang chagi. " ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang baru saja sampai ditaman, karena harus mengunjungi rumah eomma'nya dulu.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Ne. " diturunkannya Min Hyun dari gendongannya.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin. Dan alhasil membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

" Kyunnie oppa, disini banyak orang. " ujarnya malu.

" Wae ? Kau istriku, jadi suka-suka diriku mau menciummu ditempat manapun juga. Hehehe.. " jawab Kyuhyun jahil.

" Aish~ .. Kau ini ! " sungut Sungmin sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memeluk Sungmin erat. " Saranghae. " bisiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum. " Nado saranghae. " balasnya.

Mereka terus saja berpelukkan tanpa melihat Min Hyun yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan polos.

Keluarga yang bahagia bukan ? Dan untuk masalah perusahaan Kangin, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi mitra yang baik bagi perusahaannya. Lalu masalah kebangkrutan itu, ternyata juga perbuatan dari Choi Minho. Entahlah bagaimana caranya membuat perusahaan besar itu menjadi bangkrut. Mereka juga tak habis pikir. Tapi yang terpenting, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Lengkap dengan hadirnya bocah berusia lima tahun itu dikehidupan mereka.

**The End**

**Aissh~ FF macam apa ini ?!  
RnR please^^**


End file.
